Jimmy and Martha: A Play in Three Acts
by BrilliantDarkness
Summary: Jimmy brings home a surprise. Not actually a play. But three chapters. None will be very long.
1. Chapter 1

"You sure that letter didn't say what the surprise was?" Rachel asked Teaspoon.

"You've read it yourself," he reminded her, "You didn't miss anything I caught. He just said he was coming in today and had a surprise for us. Mentioned he bought himself a place to live. Maybe that's the surprise…he's moving back to stay."

"That wouldn't be much of a surprise, Teaspoon," Lou said crossing the threshold of his office. "If he bought a place here and all."

"Wonder what it is then," Kid pondered.

They stood there waiting and not able to think of a single thing to talk about. Actually they could think of a topic but the only thing on their minds was the already played out topic of Jimmy's impending arrival. Luckily it wasn't an unbearably long time before they saw the wagon stop out front and their old friend jumped down and then turned to help a woman down.

"That's some surprise, Jimmy," Lou said fighting a giggle. Why she should giggle she didn't know but something about Jimmy surprising them with a woman struck her as funny.

Jimmy turned with a trail-weary smile on his face.

"This is Martha…my wife."

* * *

Jimmy pulled the chair out for Martha before he sat down himself. The others watched and at first wondered about the change in him but then decided it was kind of sweet. Rachel still furrowed her brow. Something still struck her as strange. Martha seemed nice enough but something in Jimmy's demeanor was just different. Maybe she could talk to him. They hadn't seen him in a while and surely not all news of what had happened had come to them. Something terrible might have happened to him in the time he'd been away. Or maybe he was just Jimmy brooding. She hadn't seen him in so long; maybe she had forgotten how much he brooded.

"So," Lou piped up, "How did the two of you meet?"

Jimmy opened his mouth as if to answer but Martha's hand on his arm stayed his tongue.

"Let me tell, sweetie," she said smiling at him and then to those around the table. There was a hint of excitement in her voice and maybe something conspiratorially mischievous as well. As if this was something she relished.

He just closed his mouth again and nodded his head sideways at her to direct the attention.

"Well it was funny really," Martha began, "I was working in a seamstress shop. I guess from appearances it was a dress shop but really there were more men in that town without women to mend for them than women needing dresses so you can guess what most of the work was. Anyway, I was up on a ladder in the store trying to get a box down off of the shelf. It was stuck and when I finally dislodged it, I guess I pulled too hard. I went tumbling right off the ladder. Well, who would be right under that ladder right then but Wild Bill Hickok? I had heard he was in town but I hadn't seen him. Guess he needed some shirts mended. He dropped the shirts and tried to catch me. We both toppled right to the ground. I'm afraid my knee might've hit him someplace sensitive and his hands ended up somewhere improper."

The others were snickering as Jimmy's face flushed a deep red.

"Since we were already so well acquainted, we started spending time together and the rest is history as they say."

Around the table the others laughed uproariously and even Jimmy had to join in the laughter. He knew that it had been a comical sight when Martha had come crashing down on him. In fact, once they had realized that neither of them were too badly hurt and she had removed her knee from his crotch, they had laughed themselves. It hadn't been too bad of a day, really.

And it had brought Martha to him. She was pretty in a less obvious way. Not skinny but far from fat…pleasing he would say. Where his hands had landed told him exactly how pleasing her shape was. Her eyes were a slate grey that could look at times like a storm building in the distance and then others lighten to the pale color of a winter sky. Her hair was brown, maybe not a head turning shade but when she let it down and brushed it out, it shone and all he wanted was to tangle his fingers in it.

He looked up to see the laughing faces off those around him. Lou was wiping her eyes. She didn't cotton to strangers always and was especially suspicious of women who got tangled with "her boys" but she was laughing and placing a hand on Martha's shoulder.

"And you still gave the oaf a chance after that?" Lou laughed.

"Well, he does have certain…redeeming features."

The two kept laughing and Lou collected herself enough to regale the table with a few of Kid's less than flattering moments. Jimmy caught Kid's eye and they both sort of smiled uncomfortably. It was good to see the women bonding but they both wished it wasn't over their own embarrassments.

Once the merriment over Jimmy's and Kid's faults died down, Teaspoon complimented Rachel on a wonderful meal.

"Yeah it is good, Rachel," Kid added.

"Better than we get some nights, right Kid?" Lou said with a gleam in her eye.

He chuckled.

"Most nights we do alright but neither one of us has completely mastered cooking."

"Probably don't help that I hate doing it," Lou said, "Don't think you like it too much either. If we didn't have to in order to not starve…"

"Jimmy does most of our cooking," Martha said with something resembling pride. "I can but I don't care for the chore much either. He's not bad—not much for variety but then I guess if I get bored of what he makes I could cook something myself or buy him a book of recipes."

They all chuckled at that, even Jimmy did in spite of himself. The little cluster of people talked on into the night until Kid and Lou stood and said how early it seemed morning came and that they would have to go. Jimmy looked to Martha and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes," she said as much to him as the rest. "We probably should go too."

Jimmy stood and helped pull out her chair and offered a hand to her. Then he quickly retrieved her wrap. They all huddled at the door saying their goodbyes and Teaspoon caught Jimmy before he walked out.

"I think you found yourself a keeper, there. Strong woman like that."

Jimmy nodded with a loopy smile as he walked out of the house.

* * *

**Okay...so it's not a play. I thought the titlewas more interesting that way...had more of a ring to it. I know the chapter is short. They all will be...all three...let me know what you think. Of the story, of Martha...whatever.-J**


	2. Chapter 2

In town one day, Jimmy ran into Kid. They were both there getting supplies and stopped to talk for a while. Jimmy had missed being home with his family and always having someone to shoot the breeze with. He had forgotten how natural talking to Kid was.

"We're going to be waiting a little while for Tompkins to fill our orders," Kid said after they had talked a few minutes. "Want to head over to the saloon for a drink?"

Jimmy was surprised. Kid had never been a big drinker and even then he had drunk only when others were around or put it in front of him.

"I'd best not," Jimmy said, "Martha doesn't like drinking."

"I'm not suggesting we'll get ourselves drunk or anything," Kid defended, "No way I'd come home to Lou in that shape. I just thought we'd go and get a beer maybe."

"I really shouldn't," Jimmy repeated.

"I could buy you a sarsaparilla for old time sake," Kid offered with a furrowed brow. It was probably a good thing that Jimmy didn't want to do something to upset his wife. Kid remembered the early days of his own marriage. He was so afraid of upsetting Lou, making her regret marrying him that he felt like he was on a tightrope. Eventually he settled in though and got a better idea of boundaries. He also learned to talk to her, to tell her when he was frustrated by something and understand that not liking heavy drinking or the men who did it didn't mean that Lou would begrudge him a beer or two. Maybe Jimmy just wasn't settled enough into the marriage.

"I guess I can't go wrong with that," Jimmy conceded, "Since I have to wait anyway."

They made their way to the saloon and Kid looked over with some mild worry.

"I meant to ask before why it looks like you're limping."

"Oh, it's nothing," Jimmy replied brushing away the concern.

"Looks like it's hurting more than just nothing," Kid said.

"Well you know how I can be sometimes," Jimmy began, "Yesterday I was tending Sundance's hooves and I just wasn't paying enough attention. I get too comfortable with that animal sometimes. I wasn't holding tight enough and he got one loose and kicked me. Stupid, I know."

The story rang true. All of them had been kicked to one extent or another in their lives and Kid knew he was worse when he had a familiarity with the horse. He knew sometimes he trusted Katy too much and Lou probably didn't always keep her wits about her as much with Lightning. Still something about Jimmy's story or how he told it didn't set right with him.

* * *

The family gathered once again at Rachel's to celebrate Lou's birthday. Things were festive and there was much laughter. Tales were told of the times when Kid, Lou and Jimmy had fought side by side and even with Teaspoon as well. They remembered old friends, the ones living and the ones gone from them.

Rachel watched everything intently even as she put on a good show of laughing along with the stories and even adding a few of her own. Something wasn't right between Jimmy and his wife. For one thing, even as they sat around the table to eat, he leaned away from her and now, in the sitting room, he barely made eye contact with her. As the conversation went on about the old days—although admittedly not all that old—she could see the divide becoming greater. Some of the stories once again jabbed fun at Kid and Jimmy. Something was for sure troubling the brooding young man. It might be something that predated his and Martha's meeting or not but whatever it was, it was not made better with the jabs at him. He laughed along as Lou and Teaspoon regaled the room with tales of his bad tooth and how his turn on the penny farthing had ended with him being thrown into the pig pen. But it was a hollow laugh. His eyes pained her. She needed desperately to do something to lift him up.

"Lou," she began catching Lou's eyes and nodding almost imperceptibly toward Jimmy. "Remember how easily some people accepted that ridiculous disguise?"

"Not everyone did," Lou piped up glad to take the focus off of Jimmy. She hadn't noticed until Rachel pointed it out but he needed some bolstering. She could only imagine the things he had seen or been through in the years he had been away. Obviously they were weighing on him now. "Don't know if I ever told you all about this but when I finally mustered up all my courage to go and tell Tompkins about the wedding and wore a dress and everything to go and do it…well, the old grouch already knew. He didn't even bat an eye. How do you like that?"

"Honestly, Lou," Rachel laughed, "You're far too pretty to ever be a believable boy."

"Well, that card player you got the best of bought it for sure," Lou said with a chuckle, "Good thing too. Don't think I ever saw so much feeling in Noah as when we brought him his saddle back."

"Well, as I recall," Rachel added looking right at Jimmy, "If not for Jimmy there wouldn't have been anyone to bring that saddle to. The story I heard was you didn't just rescue Noah that day but a lot of other slaves as well."

"I had help," Jimmy tried to defer.

"You were the one with the drive to find him and help him," Rachel reminded.

"And the connections," Kid piped up, "Your sister and the Vigilance Committee…well, that was handy. Took some guts too to go and talk to them like you did. I even heard Noah say once you were a hero for what you done…not just for him but all the people we saved that day. Felt good to fight next to you."

"Watch it now," Martha said, "He thinks highly enough of himself. You all keep this up and his head's going to get too big to get through the front door."

"Yeah," Jimmy muttered and his shoulders that had been nearly squared for the first time that day slumped once more. "That was a long time ago. I was a different man. Can't hardly remember the last time I did nothing heroic."

A half laugh escaped Martha then and the others looked to her in question.

"Jimmy here was far more drunk than hero when I met him," she said almost too sweetly as she petted his hair. "Time with me and he remembered what he is. Didn't you sweetie?"

"I guess so," Jimmy said.

The others looked at each other uncomfortably. This didn't sound like their Jimmy. Of course time could change a man and maybe they all still had to get used to the changes life had made to their old friend.

"Say," Lou said suddenly desperate to change the subject, "Did I ever tell you guys what Rachel and a few of the others did to me just a few days before our wedding?"

Kid and Jimmy both looked up and Lou told them of how Buck, Noah and Jesse had conspired with Rachel to throw her an unconventional bridal shower. And how furious and yet scared she got at their gifts of an apron and knitting needles.

"Brave souls," Jimmy commented not even taking note of the narrowing of his wife's eyes.

"I'm surprised any of them were alive to see us married," Kid laughed.

"Thing is," Lou added nonchalantly, "Now I got a use for them knitting needles and I don't think I ever been happier about anything. I mean, I'll just be making little things for a while…tiny, little things."

Her words—as well as her growing smile—took a moment to set in and then Kid rushed to her and hugged her tight.

"You mean…you're going to have a baby, Lou?" Jimmy asked.

Martha swatted him in the back of the head.

"Don't be stupid, Jimmy," she said dryly, "Of course that's what it means."

Then she turned her attention back to Lou.

"Men," she said shaking her head sadly, "Especially this one. I probably don't have to tell you of all people how thick this one can be."

She paused and shifted her eyes briefly to her husband before adding, "Congratulations. I'm sure that's what he really meant to say."

* * *

Martha and Jimmy had left shortly after Lou's big news. As tired as Jimmy looked, his explanation was that Martha was getting worn out.

"Did anyone else get a bad feeling off of Martha today?" Rachel asked. "I don't think I like how she talked to him or about him."

"Well, if he was a drunk when they met," Teaspoon offered, "She's probably been through the ringer with him. I suppose that might make her lose her patience with him. She's got fire in her though."

"You think something really bad happened to Jimmy before he met her?" Kid asked. "He seems…I don't know…just different. Like he don't want to believe the good stuff anymore. He was always prone enough to brooding but he seems really down. Probably don't help that she's the first one to point out his faults. I never would've thought something like this but I think it hurts him."

"Oh, he's probably just sad for the old days," Lou said, "I get like that too. You get feeling like your best times was all in the past. We just have to remind him there's a lot more years in him and he can still have some good times."

"You really don't think Martha sounded…oh, I don't know…mean?" Rachel inquired further.

Lou shook her head.

"She never really said anything that wasn't true and if she seemed a little edgy, well, she don't hardly know us and we're all talking about people and things she wasn't a part of. Maybe she wants a baby and can't have one…or maybe they had a disagreement before they came over. Heck, maybe she's just out of sorts today. We all have our crusty days."

Rachel nodded. Still, once everyone was gone that night, she thought more and more about Martha's words and actions and how Jimmy responded. Lou was right, nothing Martha said or did was outright mean or even all that different from how they used to joke around. But there was something there she thought she felt, just under the surface. Or it was nothing and she just hadn't had him to worry over for so long that she needed to search for worrisome things. Finally she rolled over and went to sleep.

* * *

**So there is that. I don't wish to say any more. Act III is mostly written and was before Act II was even started. But still needs work, a little. Expect it later today or tomorrow.-J**


	3. Chapter 3

His head hit the floor of the kitchen with a thud. What happened? Right, he had to go and get comfortable. Leaned back on two legs of the chair and she tipped him. The pain shot through his head and he winced once from it and again at her derisive laugh.

"Wild Bill, huh? You don't look so wild to me. Tame as a little pussycat aren't you?"

He knew better than to speak. He just rolled to his side and hoped this was the end of it. It wasn't. She just circled around him. He tried to at least keep his knees to his chest and his head down. She usually didn't risk hitting him in the face anyway. That required getting their stories straight. Oh she knew he'd lie, less to protect her than his own stinking pride but they needed to have the same lie.

"You're pathetic," she spat and he knew it was true. It wasn't a thought that lasted long though. He felt the sharp pain in his lower back. Once…then once more. Yeah, he'd be peeing blood later. He involuntarily rolled to his back to protect it from further assault when the foot rested between his legs, right on his crotch.

"If this wasn't the only thing about you I like, I'd step down. Nothing else to you worth a damn."

"Martha," he choked out desperate for her to stop, to bore of hurting him, to just leave him alone. "Please, I'm sorry."

"You got that right," she said, "Sorriest excuse for a man I ever saw."

He was horrified to see she had the cast iron skillet in her hands. As if the pointy toes of her boots weren't bad enough.

The assault began in earnest. He wished that he knew what got her into these moods. He knew men who got like this when they drank but she rarely touched the stuff. Some days things were almost nice between them. They would smile and he was almost happy they were together. But then some days the tiniest thing would set her off and here he would be. She hadn't been happy about coming to Rock Creek. Maybe that was it. Maybe they should move.

He tried to think, to keep his mind going on anything besides the pain wracking his body. He thought of the times Martha would smile and how it almost made her beautiful. He thought of when he used to ride and how free it was to just climb into the saddle and ride like the very wind that flowed through his long hair. He thought of his friends. He thought of how they loved him even when—maybe especially when—he was least lovable.

He knew that was why he came here. Why he had brought her here. Maybe he thought that if she saw him around people who loved and respected him, she'd see something good in him. Maybe he just needed to be reminded that anyone had ever seen good in him.

He tried to think of Emma's warm smile and Teaspoon's kindly and patient nature. But then the pain came, worse than normal. This might be the worst. He surely shouldn't have come. He didn't know what he had been thinking to try to make a decision for them, for himself even. He wasn't capable. He made stupid choices. He always had.

Jimmy fought the tears. They would only make this worse and he understood that. What woman wouldn't be furious to find herself stuck with a man so pathetic and weak as to cry? Of course, she wasn't stuck with him. Their marriage was common-law after all. She could leave and return her name to what it was before and no one would ever know or care. Maybe one day she'd be tired of being mad at him and do just that, leave. His mind carefully schooled his features to not show the slight smile at that thought. Once he had begged her to stay, promised he would change, be better. Now he wished she would just leave.

His thoughts stopped when he realized she wasn't hitting or kicking him anymore. He warily looked up into her scowling face.

"Why do I even bother?" she hissed at him. "Get up off the floor. And clean this mess!"

She stomped off toward their room muttering to herself.

"All the men in the world and I get stuck with that sorry ass excuse…"

Jimmy exhaled. It hurt to do it and suddenly every blow she struck came back to him. Breathing was going to hurt for a while. Lots of things were going to hurt for a while. He'd have to make up some story or other. A simple trip and fall wouldn't explain how hard it would be to move and breathe. He moved to try to get on his hands and knees and hissed at how reluctant his right arm was to support any weight. He finally managed it, gritting his teeth to keep from crying out. He managed to get himself to his knees and then use the toppled chair to lean on for a moment. Finally he grabbed the side of the table and dragged himself to his feet. The pain was almost blinding and he just stood a moment and breathed heavily. Slowly, gingerly, he moved. It hurt to stand up straight and he guessed that was mostly from the kicks to his lower back. He bent and set his chair upright and then slowly moved around the kitchen cleaning it. Their supper was half eaten and needed to be disposed of. Dishes needed washing. Once he was finished, he went outside and somehow managed to get some water and take it into the barn where he had a space with a small mirror. Lighting the lantern, he took in his reflection. It depressed him as it always did. The defeated look in his eyes, the hunched shoulders.

He was no man. She was right. Maybe he never had been. Things got tough and he ran. He always ran. That's no man. Men faced things. Men didn't run from responsibilities, from hurt, from reality. He did. Martha was right. He was the sorriest excuse for a man.

Turning away from the mirror, he sighed. It hurt like hell. It was time to see how bad it was this time. He began to unbutton his shirt and nearly stopped and gave up. His fingers had taken some hits, or she had stepped on them. The tears fell down his cheeks and into his mustache. There was no more reason to stop them. He knew what he was. There was no hiding his weakness from himself. There really was no hiding it from her either but his tears only egged her anger on.

Finally his shirt was open and he slid it carefully off. He looked over at his right shoulder which was where the pain was radiating from. It was swollen and turning colors but it didn't look like anything was broken. Maybe the muscles just got bruised. That was a relief. Broken bones could be serious and in a joint like the shoulder, it might never heal right. Looking down, it wasn't hard to see why he was having a hard time breathing without pain. The marks on his ribs were already visible. He felt over them and confirmed a couple of ribs were for sure broken.

He wondered, and not for the first time either, why. Why she stayed, why she stuck with him when he wasn't worth anything but her anger. It wasn't love. She used to say she loved him but he knew as well as anyone that falling in love meant you could fall out as easily. When he came in for bed, she would possibly apologize but she would no longer claim to love him. When this had started she did. He still remembered the first time it happened.

He had said something that upset her. What it was now, he couldn't remember that part but he was sure it was stupid. Stupid things were the only ones he could come up with anymore. She had slapped him hard then. Hard enough to leave a mark. He had been so shocked that he almost lifted his hand and hit her back. Almost. He couldn't though. He couldn't hit a woman. He couldn't even defend himself. She could be hurt. They might not have had a wedding with vows and all but he had promised her all the same that he would never let harm come to her. It kind of went without saying that meant he would never hurt her.

He'd done it once though, tried to stop her. He had caught her hands as she started swinging at him. He fought to keep her from taking the swing. He'd had to hold her hard enough to leave finger marks on her forearms and she had threatened then to get the law. To tell everyone that Wild Bill Hickok was such a no good coward he had to resort to beating on women. Somehow it was worse to think of her lying about him than it was hiding the truth.

He made it back into the house mentally noting that he would need to do some wash tomorrow. He'd surely hear about it if he didn't. Entering their bedroom he saw her. She was reading by the lamp on her nightstand.

She looked up at him with a smile that disappeared when she saw the marks on his still naked torso.

"I am sorry, you know," she said.

"I know," he replied, "I know I make you mad. You should have better, Martha."

She stood and went to him and rose slightly onto her toes to kiss him lightly. Then she began to undo his pants. When they were half down, she nudged him to sit on the edge of the bed and pulled off his boots and pants. She hiked her nightgown enough to allow her to straddle his lap and then she kissed him fully. When they broke apart, she began lifting the nightgown over her head.

"I ain't so sure I'm up to this," he said almost timidly. She could be vicious if her needs were not met and he was in bad enough shape already.

"Shh," she murmured into his ear nibbling it as she spoke. "You lay back and get settled and I'll take care of you, make you feel all better."

He did as he was instructed and she climbed atop him. He did feel better. It was maybe the only part of them together that still worked and for a while he had thought it was worth any of the rest of it but now he wasn't so sure about that. Maybe nothing was worth what she did. After much effort he found a position to sleep that didn't put too much pressure on his bruised shoulder or broken ribs. It wasn't a good sleep but then he hadn't had that since long before he met Martha.

* * *

The next day, Jimmy was sort of excited. Kid said he'd be stopping by to help out around the place. It would be a relief to have an extra set of hands around to fix things up but first he had to get the wash done and on the line which wouldn't be an easy task with his injuries. He had gotten things washed and was dreading the reaching and stretching that would be required to get the clothes hung up. He nearly jumped when Martha came up alongside him. Sometimes she would still be nice for a day or two after she had blown up at him. And usually the worse the blow up, the longer she would be nice. He hoped that was the case today. It wouldn't be long before Kid got there. If he was seeing to new injuries then…well, the lies would all be exposed.

"I'll take care of this, sweetie," she said softly. It was almost contrite, apologetic. But then her look turned. "We wouldn't want your little friend to know what a pathetic excuse for a man you are."

He fought to keep from wincing at the deserved insult. He was pathetic, he was weak. He was weak but he wasn't dead…yet. Maybe he could stand up to her. Maybe he could tell her to go. The house was in his name, she had no right to it. He was with family. But if he sent her on her way, what would she tell people? What would he have to tell people? What would they all think of him? They liked her. Teaspoon had said so. She was a strong woman. Feisty. Fiery. She had spunk. These were good things and he was lamenting him. What would Lou think if he couldn't keep up with a strong woman? He just couldn't.

He walked off to try to get started on some chores. The house was in good shape but the outbuildings were a little rough. He had hoped he and Kid would be able to get some progress made on them. It wasn't going to be easy. He could hardly lift his right arm and moving at all hurt with his ribs.

He saw Kid ride up and hid the wince that waving caused him. Kid saw it anyway.

"Don't tell me you hurt yourself again," Kid said amiably.

"Fell out of the loft yesterday," Jimmy answered with a frown. He was sick of lying and it felt especially wrong to lie to friends. "Guess I should be glad I didn't break my damned neck."

"Jimmy," Kid said suddenly worried, "We should get you to the doc."

"I'm alright. Bruised and banged up is all…nothing to worry going to no doc for."

"You sure?" Kid asked. "You ain't moving good.

"Bruises, I told you," Jimmy said, "Stiff and sore today. It'll be fine."

They didn't work very long. Kid said he had to get back home but it was an excuse. Jimmy knew it was and it depressed him further. Either Kid was worried to work Jimmy too hard or he could see…he could see the shame in him. It didn't matter. Kid leaving meant that Jimmy was all alone. He almost grabbed Kid and blurted everything out. He knew he couldn't take too many more beatings like this.

In reality, it was neither. Kid needed to get to somewhere he could talk to someone who could help. He had suspicions that didn't make sense. He had to find Teaspoon…and maybe Rachel too.

Kid reached the marshal's office quickly. Rachel and Teaspoon were both there.

"What are you in such an all fired hurry for?" Teaspoon asked.

"It's Jimmy," Kid answered, "He's hurt. Says he fell out of the loft. I think he's lying though. I think he's been doing lots of lying."

* * *

Rachel and Teaspoon drove the buckboard quickly to Jimmy and Martha's house.

"Why do you think he's lying?" Teaspoon asked.

"Think about it," Rachel said hoping she was wrong. Hoping they all were. "If he was a woman and was getting hurt because he suddenly got clumsy, what would you think?"

"I might think she had a husband or beau who was laying hands on her."

Rachel nodded.

"But how in tarnation could a man of Jimmy's size get beat on by a woman?"

"Is he supposed to beat her up instead? Is that what you taught him? Or is he supposed to fight back? Which of them would end up hurt if he did that? Who would you believe about what happened? Do you honestly think women can't be just as evil as men?"

"I think I need to give that boy a piece of my mind," Teaspoon grumbled.

"And I think you're staying away from him. I'll see to him."

Teaspoon grumbled as he brought the buckboard to a stop. Rachel didn't even give him a chance to walk around and help her down. In fact, she was on the small porch of Jimmy's house before Teaspoon was even down himself.

"Stay right there," she said before knocking on the door. "If I need you, I'll holler."

There was a long wait before Jimmy opened the door. He was bent over and looked terrible. Seeing who was at his door he tried to straighten up as much as he could.

"Hey Rachel," he said, "What brings you here?"

"I needed to check on you," she said patting the side of his face. "Are you here alone?"

"Martha's in town," he affirmed.

"Good," she said and walked past him into the house. She stopped part way into the room and turned to face him. "Stop trying to pretend you're not hurt. Get your shirt off and show me."

"I'm fine, Rachel."

"James Butler-ˮ the harsh sounding words died when she saw his eyes dip and his hands fly to the front of his shirt.

"Jimmy, I'm sorry, sweetie."

She moved slowly to him and placed her hands over his.

"It's okay. Just let me see where you're hurt."

"I'm okay," he whispered, "I'm okay. Really. Just some bruises."

"Jimmy, let me see."

He dropped his hands to his side and let her unbutton his shirt. There was no hiding the gasp that escaped her when she saw him, saw how he was hurt. This was no fall from the loft. She bit her lip to keep from crying and took a breath before speaking.

"Jimmy, these aren't just bruises. Your ribs are broken."

"Fell," he offered weakly. He was fighting so hard to not cry. Rachel was so tender to him. If she knew…she'd laugh and turn from him. He knew it.

"No you didn't. Come here."

She pulled him to sit next to her on the couch and leaned his head toward her. He shifted around so his ribs wouldn't hurt worse. Once his head settled onto her bosom with her fingers trailing over his long hair the dam broke and he began to cry. Once he started he felt like he wouldn't stop.

"You're safe now sweetie," she said softly, "It's alright now. I know."

He stopped crying right then. He thought he might stop breathing.

"I fell," he insisted, "I did."

Rachel took his face in her hands and held his gaze to hers.

"You were vulnerable," she said, "I don't know why and she might not either. But people like her…they can see if you're vulnerable. She played on that. You must've been feeling plenty low when you met. She's got you believing the worst."

"True…it's all true."

"No. Jimmy it's not true. You're my good boy…you've grown to a good man. How many men would've turned to violence themselves? How many? How many might've killed her? You could've easy. You know you could. But you didn't. Because you're better. You tried to do right here, Jimmy. But there's no right to be found anymore. That's not your fault, it's hers."

"What kind of man gets beat by a woman?"

"A gentle one, a wounded one. What kind of woman gets beat by a man? It happens honey. It happened to me. I was lucky enough to have a friend who helped me see my worth and get away. Let me show you what you still have."

"I got this," he said helplessly and lifting his hand weakly to the house and his chest.

"No, honey, you've got family. You've got friends. You've got a good heart and you've got a case for divorce."

"We never really got married," he said sheepishly.

"Even better," Rachel said standing up. "We'll pack her things. No more Martha."

"The others," he said in a panic, "They can't know."

"They already do. We love you. Let us love you, Jimmy. We've been waiting all along for you to come back to us. You've never been perfect and that's never mattered."

Jimmy tensed as he heard the screen door open and Rachel just held him tighter.

"Rachel?" Lou's voice called out.

"We're right in the sitting room, Louise," Rachel called back holding Jimmy tighter as he nearly thrashed against her trying to shake his head. She just stroked his head and whispered that everything would be alright.

"Jimmy…what happened to you?" Lou exclaimed on seeing her friend. His right shoulder was facing her and it was ugly and black and blue and a few other colors and combinations of colors that looked, in a word, angry. His ribs were obviously broken. She could see that clearly from across the room.

Jimmy didn't answer. He was afraid to. Lou had been his friend. Lou was strong and tough.

"Louise," Rachel said sweetly, "Would you be a dear and pack Martha's things? She's in town right now but she'll be moving out on her return."

"Did that woman do that to you? Did she, Jimmy?"

Lou's jaw dropped as Jimmy not only didn't answer her but seemed to crawl deeper into himself, even drawing away from Rachel's arms.

"Oh my God," Lou cried, "She did. She hurt you, didn't she? You're damned right she's leaving, Rachel. Nobody hurts my brother and gets away with it."

"There's time for that later, Louise," Rachel scolded softly. "Please collect Martha's things. We need to put this behind."

Lou nodded but before she left the room she walked over and crouched down next to Jimmy. She brushed the hair from his face.

"We're going to make this right again, Jimmy. You are my brother and you're a good man. You've always been a good man…maybe had a blind spot or two where women are concerned, but a good man."

Lou then stood and went to pack Martha's things.

"See?" Rachel cooed to Jimmy, "It's going to be just fine now."

Jimmy just nodded. He was so tired. He'd been tired for so long. It felt good just to be held, to be cared for, to be loved. It was something he hadn't known in far too long. Somehow he had allowed himself to believe he no longer deserved all this. But his family thought he did. They thought he was worth it.

The screen door opened and closed again and Jimmy actually lifted his head to see who had come in. Kid stood before them and tried not to react to the marks on his brother's body.

"Martha's riding up in the wagon now," he said softly as if trying to get the information to Rachel and yet have it bypass Jimmy's ears. "What are we supposed to do?"

Just then Lou appeared with two bags.

"Take these," she said handing her husband the bags. "And follow me. Don't you worry, Jimmy. She ain't getting nowhere near you again."

"Are you okay to lay here a little while by yourself?" Rachel asked and he nodded.

She stood and helped him settle on the couch and then pulled a blanket over him before slipping onto the porch.

"How is he?" Teaspoon asked.

"Once we get rid of her, someone should probably fetch the doctor. He's got broken ribs and I'm not sure his shoulder is doing alright."

Teaspoon nodded grimly and rested a hand on the butt of his gun. He looked over at Kid who rested a hand over his gun as well. Rachel held tight to the barrel of a shotgun and Lou had her gun in her hands. This was his family and he was proud that the years had not changed how willing they were to fight for each other. They were good kids, all of them.

Martha drove the wagon up and stopped a short distance from the porch.

"What are you all doing here?" she asked pleasantly enough.

"Handing you your things so you can get gone," Rachel said not pleasantly at all.

"Excuse me, but this is my house!"

"Now, that ain't actually true," Teaspoon said easily, "House and land is in Jimmy's name. He don't want you no more and you two ain't legally married. As of right now, you are trespassing on private property. As marshal, I'd politely suggest that you take your bags, climb right back onto that wagon and get on out of here."

"And if I don't?"

Lou stepped off the porch holstering her gun as she went.

"Then you get to find out how well you do against someone who'll fight back," she sneered, "The menfolk might have something against hitting a woman but I ain't got no problem with it!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"No?"

The surprised look on Martha's face when Lou's fist connected with her nose was nearly comical. No one moved to help her at all. Eventually Martha got over her shock and got up. Lou threw the bags at her feet and they all watched satisfied as she grabbed them and left.

They watched her on her way until they couldn't see her anymore. Finally they turned around to see Jimmy standing in the doorway.

"She's gone?"

"Yeah," Kid said, "She's not coming back."

"I should feel better, right?"

"Probably at least a little," Kid said putting a hand on Jimmy's uninjured shoulder. "Might be okay to be a little sad though too. Knowing you, you probably loved her."

"Yeah…I did. Stupid, huh?"

"Nah," Teaspoon interjected, "You're just a hopeless romantic. Something I know a little about myself."

Jimmy smiled sheepishly at the older man. Teaspoon had always said Jimmy was most like him of all the boys. Maybe he was right.

A short while later found them all accompanying Jimmy into town and to the doctor. Teaspoon drove the buckboard and Lou and Kid rode along beside. Jimmy and complained that he didn't need four people escorting him to the doctor like some child. He didn't need to go to the doctor in the first place. They had insisted.

Though as he sat there with Rachel squeezing his hand reassuringly he felt better for having his family near him. His body was broken and his heart was too but he would heal and he would be alright again in time. For the first time in longer than he could remember, he wasn't ashamed and he wasn't alone.

* * *

**Okay...so the gold star goes to Earthdragon...for guessing what Martha really was. I have lots of reasons for writing this...I think the biggest is that it hadn't been written before...at least not here and very rarely do I see it in a heterosexual relationship. Anyone who wants all my reasons for this story can message me...I have many...anyhow I need to write something nice for poor Jimmy...he needs some good times. My poor sweet Jimmy.-J**


End file.
